1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat, compact, portable desk adapted for easy removeable attachment to the rim of an automobile or truck steering wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years there has been recognized the need for a portable desk by salespersons, realtors, truckers, and other business persons who commonly use their automobiles, trucks, or vans for business purposes.
As a result of that need, a variety of portable desks for support by an automobile or truck steering wheel have been suggested. Examples of these are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,487,736; 3,074,745; 3,281,109; 3,932,988; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,241.
Typically, the portable desks used in combination with vehicular steering wheels have been somewhat cumbersome to use or store or have not been readily and simply attachable/detachable from the steering wheel. In some instances, the means for holding the portable desk in association with the steering wheel have not been overly satisfactory, as they have been too susceptible to damage, or overly complicated.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,536 there is disclosed a desk attachment for automobile steering wheels in which the desk is supported by two spaced-apart supports, each of which at one end is provided with a hooked part for association with the outer rim of the steering wheel. The supports are bolted to the underneath side of the desk and provide for that writing support surface to be disposed upwardly at an angle to the plane of the steering wheel. Portions of the supports which contact the steering wheel surface are provided with a cushioning material such as a rubber tubing which not only provides a protective coating, but a non-skid surface as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,745 discloses a portable desk which is supported on the steering wheel by means of a wire bracket means which can also serve as a book holder. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,109 there is shown a one piece writing board of plastic or composition material in which upper portions thereof are rounded and curved downwardly, providing means for attachment of the board to the steering wheel rim.
As in U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,109, the steering wheel desk in U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,988 is of one piece construction. And a pair of integral downwardly projecting means are provided for engaging the upper part of the steering wheel rim. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 199,241 discloses a writing surface of somewhat square configuration in which what appears to be adjustable clamping means are provided at each of the four corners for association of the desk with the steering wheel.
None of the portable steering wheel desks or writing boards of which I am aware, however, provide for reversibility. As a matter of fact their vary construction, particularly the means by which they are held to and supported by the steering wheel makes it impossible for both sides of the desk to be used as a surface for writing notes, filling out reports, log books, etc.
Neither do any of the portable steering wheel desks of which I am aware include a pocket or compartment for the storing and holding of writing materials such as index cards, or a log book, sales pads and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,101 does, however, disclose a steering wheel with a pad container. In that patent, the central portion of the steering wheel is recessed so as to provide a container for holding a writing pad and pencil.